The Three of Us
by Furgemancs
Summary: Every year the evil villains of Disney organize a meeting to show off the others. Here meets three young kid, the vampire Lilliac, the demon slayer Zenox and the heartless servant Molly and become good friends. Dedicated for two great friend


The three of us

Every single year, the evil villains of Disney organize a dark meeting in a hidden castle near the ocean. Everyone who count was here: lords, witches, wizards, pirates, even demons, vampires and slayers came to show-off what kind of evil tricks they had done in the past year. Also each villain took along one or two servant or apprentice as companions. Carriages and other kind of vehicles arrived to this damned place, where only crows and wolves dared to reach.

The inside of the castle was as creepy as the guests were. Ugly decorations and trophies mixed with dark pictures and armors. Green flames illuminated the corridors, making a grim atmosphere. Such a weird taste, but the evils liked it.

While they kept their meeting in an ominous chamber, their servants needed to wait outside. Most of them spent the time in the huge garden, killing the time with gossips and gambling games. There was one kid, who couldn't 'enjoy' the animation, and it was the Evil Queen's servant, Molly. She sat in the room she shared with an old fox and stared down at the garden.

"Oh Huntsman, please. Let me join them. I see some kids around my age. I'll be nice." she turned her head behind, staring at the elder with huge, begging eyes. She was around seven, wore big, baggy trousers, shirt and a pair of old shoes she just kicked off.

"Molly, I already told you. My answer is no!" sighed Huntsman as he fixed his uniform. The kitten puffed her cheek a little, but didn't give up. She trotted to the fox and tugged his clothes.

"Pretty please! I'm already not ill."

"Stop it Molly." Huntsman grabbed her paws firmly "The no is no! You can't go out in this condition."

"But it not hurt… Please…"

"No! And let's finish this conservation here." barked the fox, when suddenly they heard a knock on the entrance. "I'm busy!" he shouted out, but the door cracked open and a servant peeked in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Huntsman Robin, but your Queen calls you." the fox sharply sighed and rubbed his torn ear annoyed.

"Just give me a second. I'll be there." the servant bowed and left. Huntsman waited for a moment, then glanced down at the kitten "Listen Molly. I do it for your own good."

"If you want my good, then you would let me be with the others." said back the young girl, pouting "Finally I see different persons than goons and skeletons."

"Molly, you need to understand, you can't befriend with the others." Huntsman slowly reached the edge of his patience.

"But Huntsman!"

"Enough!" shouted the fox, making Molly yelp and jump behind scared "I forbid you to leave this room till I not come back!" he then trotted out, slamming the door shut. Molly flattened her ears by the noise, but then she stomped with her tiny leg and stuck out her tongue.

"It's unfair! I hate you!" yelled but nobody heard it. She fumed and went back to the window, leaning to her elbows. "I wish I could go out, just a little…" slowly her cheek cheered up as an idea formed in her head "Oh why not… he won't know it. Just a little while he's away." during her mutters she headed to the door and peeked out. Nobody around. Great. As quietly as she could she rushed through the corridor, and down the stairs. She opened a door and stepped out into the garden. The grass was cool, but soft under her bare feet as she slowly walked.

Everywhere Molly glanced, she saw strange servants around, for example living cards, pirates, minions, apprentices. As she curiously wandered between the creatures the cat heard a kind of cry and laughs nearby. "Hm?" she turned her head then her body that way and her eyes grew wide.

Near the wall there was four figure, two bigger and two smaller. One of them, a fat black cat in apprentice clothes mocked and bullied a young, orange-white boy, pulling his big fluffy ears roughly. His partner-in-crime, a tall, skinny, pock-marked mouse kept busies a furious, blond batgirl with a silver cross in his hands. The bullies were around 12-14 years old, while the kids were close to Molly's age.

"Leave him, you… you morons!" yelled the bat girl angry. She wanted to help, but couldn't get any closer.

"You just stay away freak, or I burn you with silver." cackled the rat.

"Haha what kind of mutant is this?" mocked loud the fat cat, tugging the crying boy more.

"Mew please stop! It hurts!" whined the kid, struggling in his arms.

"No way! I teach you a lesson, you freak little pest." spat the apprentice.

"Enjoying it much, neh Pete?" chuckled the rat, keeping an eye on the bat.

"Yush, Morty, just hold back that stupid vampire." the boys both laughed, Molly couldn't take it any longer.

"Hey!" she approached the group. Both the rat and cat stopped for a moment and glared at her.

"Get lost kitty! We have serious business here!" barked Morty, but she not stopped, instead of she grabbed the arm holding the cross and with a sudden move twisted it. The rodent shrieked and dropped the silver that Molly kicked away. Behind her the bat blinked startled.

"It's yours now." she told the girl and now went to the fat cat. After the first surprise a wicked grin appeared on the bat's face and jumped at the weaponless rat, clawing and biting him all over she could.

"What the…" Pete looked up hearing Morty's screams and whines, but in the next moment his vision blurred by a kick the female cat gave in the face. He groaned and fell behind. Molly jumped at his back and yanked his ears with her ice-cold hands. The fat cat howled in pain, but shook his head furiously. The girl hissed and hopped down. While she fought with Pete the young boy crawled a bit away, the batgirl left the whimpering Morty on the ground and managed t join the battle.

"Grr... how dare you attack me?" snarled the fat cat, from his pocked he pulled out a small dagger.

"Watch out!" shouted the female bat, but Molly had no time to react. There was a silver blur, a thud and a surprised moan. The girl tottered behind, with the weapon stabbed into her chest. Pete chuckled devilish, but his joy froze when the cat not collapsed.

"Ouch… I felt this!" she grimaced and pulled out the dagger, some blood covered her shirt. This crept the cat and rodent, they both shrieked in fear.

"AAAA! Undead demon!"

"It's silliness. I'm not a demon." frowned Molly when she heard another voice that made her shoulders hunch.

"Molly!" Huntsman rushed toward them and he had an ominous expression.

"H…Huntsman?" she yelped. Pete and Morty took advantage and crying ran behind the fox.

"Help! These brats got mad and attacked us!" whined the rodent, hugging the adult's leg.

"That's right! We did nothing wrong!" joined the cat on the other side.

"What?" shocked the batgirl pointing at the bullies "It was you who attacked us and bullied Zenny!"

"Liar demon!" sneered Morty through his teeth.

"We tell the truth!" said back the vampire. Huntsman groaned angry and cut their argument.

"Shut up for once!" his eyes darted at the trembling kid behind Molly and the bat "Tell me what happened." The boy sniffed and glanced upon him.

"I… I just played with Lilliac mew… When they came and began mocking… Mew… They called us freak and mutant and they managed to hurt us mew…"

"You little liar." hissed Pete but grinning.

"You're the liar! You even tried to kill me!" shouted back Molly and made a step forward, whereof the teens cried up again.

"S-stay back you monster!" whimpered Morty, the young cat froze and lowered her head.

"Is that so… Now I understand everything" Huntsman's voice sounded calm, yet deadly. He turned around and faced with the bullies with arms folded in front of his chest "A wizard and a demon slayer, what a shame to your masters." suddenly he grabbed them by the ears "Are you complete idiots? Hurting children and almost kill one?" Pete and Morty wailed and struggled in his firm grip "Now we go and talk with your masters what you two had done. And about you…" shot a glare at Molly "I'm really disappointed in you… Go back to your room and wait while I not return. Now!"

"Y-yes… Huntsman…" muttered the cat and after a last glance at the kids she hurried back into the castle.

After an hour long scold and shouts, Molly sat outside the room and sobbed quietly, with wounds already bandaged. She knew well Huntsman just wanted to protect her, but that hurt Molly the most she can't befriend with anybody after the incident. She's not a freak, nor a monster. She just… different. As she wept she didn't notice someone approaching her.

"Mew." she saw a cookie offered under her nose. Molly startled and glanced up with red eyes. There was the long eared orange boy with biscuit in his hand, next to him the batgirl stood. The cat instinctly crawled to the wall.

"Y-you came to mock?" she muttered.

"Nope. We just want to say thanks." answered the bat.

"Uh-huh." nodded the boy agreeing, his big ears flapped around.

"I…I did nothing…"

"Of course you did. You helped stopping those bullies." put her winged hands onto her hips the girl.

"But…I'm a monster…" bit her lower lip Molly.

"Does it matter mew?" now the boy asked, half nomming on a cookie "They call us monster too mew… I have a demon, and she's a vampire mew." pointed at the bat "And what you are?" Molly rubbed her arms, unsure to tell it, but then she murmured.

"I'm a heartless…" the other two raised a brow.

"A what?"

"A heartless… See?" she showed a freshly healed scar on her chest "I not have a heart inside."

"Then how you're stay alive mew?" asked the boy, whereof Molly shrugged. The two changed a look and leaned a bit closer.

"My name is Lilliac." smiled the bat.

"And I'm Zenox mew!" waved the boy "What is your name?"

"M…Molly…" blinked the cat confused because of their kindness.

"Hey, wanna play with us?" asked Lilliac. Her question however just made the cat said again.

"I can't… I'm grounded and Huntsman forbids me to go out."

"Hmm… Then we stay here and play inside mew!" grinned Zenox like it was obvious. Molly stared at them in surprise, unsure what to answer. Instead of the others sat on her sides and began to chat happily.

Slowly Molly eased up and the corridor echoed their chuckles and shouts. They not noticed, but the door was a little bit open and Huntsman peeked out with a soft smile on his old cheek.

Sadly the villains council ended really fast, everyone prepared for their leave. Near the carriages the three kids stood with sad expression.

"Too bad we need to go mew…" murmured Zenox, kicking the ground.

"Yeah… but we will meet again, right?" suggested Molly.

"I hope, but not sure in it…" rubbed her ear Lilliac.

"You know what?" the boy got an idea "Let's make a pinkie promise! A promise when the next meeting come we will be there." the girls glanced at each other and smirked.

"Sound great!" they said and the three made the pinkie promise. Their chuckle stopped when they heard a female voice shouting.

"Lilliac!" the girl twitched with a grimace.

"Uh… that's my mom. I need to go…"

"Zenox!" now a male yelled.

"Me too mew…"

"Okay, then… see you next year." said Molly and hugged her new friends. They hugged her back then waved as they rushed away.

"Let's go Molly. The Queen is waiting for us." sounded Huntsman's voice. The cat sighed, but with a smile she ran to her teacher. This was the best week in her life she never ever forgets.

END


End file.
